Because of You
by Pasta Head
Summary: Inuyasha is doomed to fullfill the vow he made to Kikyo. But not if Kagome can help it.
1. Default Chapter

Because of You  
  
By:  
  
Pasta-Head  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I write fanfiction about it at 5 in the morning? No. I would be think of elaborate ways for Kikyo to die and how to incorporate them into my manga if I did that....;)  
  
Hands on the mirror  
  
Can't get much clearer   
  
Can't make this all go away  
  
"Your life is mine, I thought I told you that a long time ago, Inuyasha," a voice, somber though jubilent filtered through the dark night. The said demon didn't even flinch from his perch high in the Goshinboku. The silver haired hanyou only glanced up through his thick mane to gaze upon Kikyo. He had given up. His reason for living had left him. He would stop running from the undead preistess tonight and fullfill his destiny to join her in death.  
  
~*~*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel about it, FINE!" Kagome spat out. "I'll leave and never come back!"  
  
"Fine by me," Inuyasha countered, his temper flaring. "The jewel is whole anyway. I don't need you anymore."  
  
Instead of the awful "sit" he was expecting, he was met with silence. He glanced up and saw Kagome's back, quivering with what he thought were sobs.  
  
"Geeze, are you crying again?" he asked, trying to sneer, but his voice wouldn't let him. When Kagome turned, however, her face was dry.  
  
"You're right," she said quietly, almost to herself. "The jewel is complete. My work here is done. I've righted the wrong that I commited and there's nothing holding me here," she paused, "Is there?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "I guess not," he said bitterly, turning his back to her, not willing to let her get the last word and make him go all mushy inside.  
  
"Then I guess that settles it," the miko said flatly. "I will go back to my time and I won't come back to cause anymore trouble."  
  
As she made her way towards the well, the hanyou shot over his shoulder, "That's fine with me! This was all your fault anyways!"  
  
She didn't even falter as she leapt down the well, not even a backwards glance to mollify his outrage.   
  
"She'll be back," he muttered confidently. "She always comes back."  
  
~*~*  
  
That was four months ago. Everyone was initially crushed at the report Inuyasha gave them, that she wasn't coming back. After a few weeks, Shippo began to bug the half demon to go and apologize to Kagome, but his bruised ego and wounded pride wouldn't allow it.   
  
"If she wants to come back, she knows where the well is," he reasoned with infuriating logic and self confidence, and all of Shippo's protestations couldn't change his mind.  
  
Then, as if in a dream, five nights ago Inuyasha began to hear Kikyo's voice on the wind, reminding him of the vow he took. The promise that in the end his life was hers. And every night, the summons was harder to ignore. There was a part of him that even wanted to go. It wasn't as if anything was holding him to this realm. The Shikon Jewel was complete. The wish he had intended to make would have been wasted now that she had gone.  
  
As if in a trance, Inuyasha gazed upon his long dead lover's face, and it all became clear to him. Perhaps the reason he was so close to Kagome was that he was not in love with her. Neither was he in love with Kikyo. He was in love with the soul that they both possessed. The fiery passion that Kagome held and the calm serenity that Kikyo possessed, even in death. He longed to be with this soul. It was his destiny.   
  
He suddenly shook his head feircly. The vision of Kikyo standing before him shimmered away from him, and her voice, though is echoed eirily in his mind, had succumbed to the light chirping of the first birds awakening in the forest dawn. The only thing that came to his mind at the moment was a phrase that Kagome was fond of saying at times like these, and that made it all the harder to utter.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
Now that your bleeding   
  
You stare at the ceiling  
  
Watch as it all fades away  
  
As the sun rose over the hills that morning, and Inuyasha fought his inner demons, another demonn was watching, waiting from the wings. The demon could feel the Hanyou's struggle, smell the desperation in his countenace. The demon could also sense the Jewel. It could taste its power, and it embraced it with all his senses. As Inuyasha leapt gracefuly from the ancient tree, the demon stepped out of the shadows.   
  
The hanyou didn't turn, but he did stop in his tracks and go extremly stiff.   
  
"And here, I thought I was just hallucinating," he sneered.  
  
The demon approached him and was about to attack, when Inuyasha spun quickly and grabbed the offending hand that was attempting to cause him harm. What he he clasped instead was an arrow, purifying the very essence of his arua.  
  
He dropped it quickly and faced the 'demon'. "You know why I'm here, Inuyasha."  
  
He knew that this moment was inevitable. All his adventures, and he knew that it would all come down to this someday. And he was a man of his word.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo, I know."  
  
And with that, the undead preistess shot another arrow, this time she didn't miss. Partly becuase Inuyasha didn't try to dodge. The arrow hit him square in the chest, and its purifying powers blazed around him, the fire consuming him. Kikyo walked through the inferno and reached out. Instead of touching his face in a gentle caress as he expected, she grabbed the Shikon Jewel and ripped it from its delicate chain around his neck.   
  
"And now, Inuyasha," she gloated, "You WILL go to hell!"   
  
The purifying fire blazed even hotter as the hanyou fell to his knees, writhing in pain. Kikyo placed her hand on his shoulder and graced him with a serene smile.  
  
"And I will meet you there shortly, my love. There are a few things that I must do before I join you."  
  
Kikyo stepped out of the fire and walked backwards into the wood, fading back into the shadows. Inuyasha, still caught in the spell of the arrow, howled in pain and betryal before inconscience took over his battered mind and bruised body.  
  
Drawn by the familiar screams and the sighting of Kikyo's soul collectors, Miroku and Sango found him a short time later. They were shocked to find him unconscience, with dirt and tears staining the usually stoney face.   
  
The two rushed him back to Kaede's hut, were the old witch spent hours tending to his wounds, Miroku and Sango paced in front of the door, worried about the Hanyou. After a time, Kaede emerged from the dwelling. Before they could ask, the old woman spoke.   
  
"I know not what ails him, children. His body is not harmed fately. He has had much worse in battle and lived to tell the tale. I beleive it has to do with his soul."  
  
"What about his soul?"   
  
The three at the entrance to the hut flinched as they heard a familiar, yet peircing tone. They turned to see Kagome, as she dropped her bookbag heavily to the ground.   
  
"It he alright?"  
  
Kaede only looked at the young girl, unwilling to tell her. That look was all Kagome needed, though. She rushed past them and into the cottage.  
  
"Another thing," Kaede whispered to Miroku and Sango. "Whoever attacked Inuyasha now has the Shikon Jewel."  
  
  
  
For what you do  
  
Because of you  
  
You know I can't be there  
  
Its time that you go  
  
I swore not to come  
  
But I'm here after all  
  
Earlier that day, Kagome had been at school. She was in the middle of fourth period when she got a shooting pain in her chest. She couldn't breathe. She could barly move, even. Not even asking permission, she stumbled out of her seat and down the hall towards the bathroom.   
  
She reached the sink and poured some cold water out of the faucet. Splashing it on her face, she wondered what was wrong with her. Maybe all the diseases that her grandfather had made up were finally catching up to her, she thought wryly. As the miko glanced into the mirror, she saw her relfection, but she didn't recognize it. It was...different somehow. She squinted neared the mirror, and noticed the subtle differences. Her eyes were narrower and her mouth not as forgiving. Then, the relfection spoke.   
  
"You know why I'm here, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome gasped as she recognized the relfection as Kikyo. Her hands flew to the edge of the sink to keep her balance.   
  
"And now, Inuyasha, you WILL go to hell!"   
  
The entire third floor of the school was talking for days about how Kagome Higurashi had fled from school that day, screaming the words "Dog Demon" at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kagome made the trek home in record time. Not even stopping to pack a few things, she ran to the well house and jumped through. Nothing happened. Becuase of the Jewel being in Feudal Japan, Kagome could not get through. She swore under her breath, a thing she found herself doing in the past months. Then, she got an idea. It was far fetched, but it just might work, she thought. Concentrating on her miko powers, she built them up to surround her. Then, she focused on something from the Feudal Era that she could connect to. Or, she tried. She couldn't find him. Couldn't sense him. Her mind screamed   
  
"Oh God, please don't let him be dead!"  
  
And the next thing she knew, she was in the well on the other side of time.   
  
I know by the look   
  
That I see in your eye  
  
I won't stand around  
  
And I won't watch you die  
  
For what you do  
  
At the present, Kagome hovered over Inuyasha's still form. His eyes were open and staring straight up at the ceiling, never wavering, nver moving. His fists were clenched in remembered pain, and he was cold to the touch. But he was breathing. Shallow, short breaths were all that connected his body to the world of the living.  
  
"You stupid, arrogant, jerk," she said softly, brushing stands of silver hair form his face. "What have you gotten yourself into this time."  
  
She leaned back onto her heels and sighed heavily.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd be back here. I was fully intent on staying in my era, getting my education. But when I saw Kikyo threaten you," her voice cracked as a sob came unbidden, and unwanted, "I knew I couldn't stay away. Just the thought of you never knowing that I don't really hate you is unbearable. And to think," she laughed through her tears, "Just twelve hours ago, I didn't want anything to do with you."  
  
As the door to the hut opened quietly, Kagome hurridly brushed her tears away.   
  
"Is this Kikyo's doing?" the miko gestured the the hanyou's still form.  
  
"We beleive so," Miroku answered softly, "We saw her sould collecters gathered over the place we found him."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Then I beleive I know what happened."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Do you think, child, that Kikyo has stolen his soul, banished it to hell for all eternity? If so, then there is no way to save him."  
  
"I beleive Kikyo stole his soul," the raven haired preistess agreed, "But I don't think he's in hell. First, his body would be dead," she gestured at the still form, and hurridly dissmissed the tears forming in her eyes. "Secondly, Kikyo stole the Jewel from him. We know that all Kikyo desires is for Inuyasha to die and join her in hell. So why does she need the jewel? Becuase there is something in the world that he clings to. Something strong enough that he won't let go until that 'thing' is eliminated. That's why Kikyo needs the Shikon Jewel, so rid Inuyasha of..." Kagome trailed off as all present heard the faint whisper of Kikyo's soul collectors outside the hut.  
  
"Kagome," a voice called out, a familiar voice that none wanted to hear at the moment, or ever again. "I've come to kill you."  
  
Author's note: First chapter up. There will probably be only one more after this. i never realized how frikkin' long this song is. All I wanted was to write a frikkin songfic, and now I've got one that's possessed by the devool. Its now officially 6:15 in the morning and I think I'm going to bed. After staying up all night and reading your fanfiction, don't you think it would be nice to review a fellow author? Does it suck? Should I can it? Or do you want more? 


	2. default

Because of You  
  
Part Two  
  
By: Pasta-Head  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. So there.  
  
~*~*  
  
Now that you do this  
  
You ask for forgivness  
  
Doctor would you be my preist  
  
"Kagome," Kikyo called from outside the hut, "I'm here to kill you."  
  
Quickly, as the group had never been parted, the picked up their arms. Miroku and Sango raced outside. As Kagome rushed to join them, Sango put a restraining arm on hers.  
  
"Stay with Inuyasha. We'll take care of Kikyo."  
  
The raven haired miko nodded reluctantly. She sped quickly back to the hanyou's still form, grabbing her bow on the way back. As the battle continued to rage outside, Shippo came over quietly and hid in Kagome's skirt.  
  
Kagome could only hear the cries of her friends. She heard Sango's "hikarastu" cut short in mid yell, and Miroku's curse towards the undead preistess. She listened intently as Miroku stood to face Kikyo. However, with only a wave of her hand, the monk went flying. Then, silence. The only thing that Kagome could hear now was the thump of her heart beating.   
  
Kagome looked down on Inuyasha's still form. She smiled wistfully at him, and rose to her feet.  
  
"Forgive me, Inuyasha," she whispered. Shippo rolled away from her, fear showing in his eyes.  
  
Before Kagome could go outside, however, the door was opened to reveal Kikyo, surrounded by her soul collectors.   
  
"Its time to give him up," the undead miko monotoned. "You never had him anyway."  
  
Kagome raised her bow, and to her suprise her grip never wavered. The arrow she pointed at Kikyo was steady and true.  
  
"I will never give him up, not so long as I live."  
  
Kikyo's expression was as steady as the arrow pointed at her.  
  
"I know," she responded. "That's why I've come to kill you."  
  
Kagome let the arrow fly. The only thing that the sacred weapon did, however, was glance off the sheild the Shikon Jewel formed around Kikyo.   
  
The undead preistess laughed slightly. "You cannot hurt me, girl. Nor can you resist."  
  
The older miko raised her hand, then swung it towards the right. It never touched Kagome, but the younger girl felt as if Naraku himself had slapped her. She flew acrossed the room and crashed into the far wall, landing in a crumpled heap.  
  
"All too easy," Kikyo muttered as she approached Inuyasha's still form. His breathing had stilled; he was nearly hers. Suddenly, a sharp pain, eminating from her abdomen, caused her to double over in excruciating pain. Gasping, Kikyo glanced at the heap of fallen girl in the corner, only to see Kagome's fierce brown eyes glaring back at her.  
  
"We have the same powers, Kikyo," she stated, stumbling to her feet, "Only this soul has had years to perfect them."  
  
And even with the protective field the Shikon Jewel provided, Kikyo fell to her knees in exquisite agony. Kagome slowly made her way to were the other woman kneeled and walked through the barrier. As Kikyo was paralyzed, Kagome gently plucked the Shikon Jewel from her grasp.   
  
Now unarmed, Kikyo was becoming desperate.   
  
"You'll never know where to find his soul. I have it, and you will never be able to recover it if you kill me."  
  
"You forget, Kikyo," Kagome knelt to Inuyahsa's side. "I am you." And with that, Kagome exerted a force previously unknown to her. She used all of her strength to call Inuyasha's soul back to his body. His breathing, though small and feeble, had begun again. His heart beat weakly in his chest.  
  
"You lose, Kikyo."  
  
Kagome turned to face her suddenly, and the hut virtually exploded from the force of her will. The winds swirled madly against the two mikos as they circled each other for this final battle. For the possesion of the soul they both had. And for another soul, one lying helpless off to the side of this determining battle.  
  
You say you're mistaken  
  
But look what its taken  
  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth   
  
Two women circled each other madly, looking for any weaknesses in the other's defenses. Both had discarded their weapons and were using their miko powers. Kagome's burned a brilliant white while Kikyo's was a blinding pale blue. The wind formed a cyclone around the figures and obscured all but them from the battle.  
  
They had the symptoms of blood rage begining, especially Kagome. Her eyes had turned black and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides as she stalked Kikyo 'round their battlefield. Kikyo's own eyes were narrowed in concentration. She knew her opponent had the upper hand, and she needed to find a weakness.  
  
"It is time to put an end to you, Kikyo!" Kagome shouted in anger and frustration, "You have held dominion over Inuyasha for too long!"  
  
Her miko powers suddenly surged. The entire battlefeild was enveloped in her rage. At the last moment, Kikyo grabbed the hanyou's comatose form and used it as a sheild.   
  
"Coward!" Kagome screamed, her anger boiling over. "Fight me! Stop hiding behind him!"   
  
Suddenly, Kagome understood. All this time, while the undead preistess walked this land, she hid behind the oath that Inuyasha made to her. But something else was keeping her here. She was using Inuyasha. But for what end?  
  
Kikyo smiled from behind Inuyasha's shoulder. "You think I'm hiding behind him,do you? If he were conscience right now, who do you think he would sheild from the other's blast?"  
  
"Leave him out of this! Your fight is with me! Its always been with me, over the torn soul that we share!"  
  
Ignoring her pleas, Kikyo fluttered a hand over Inuyasha's placid face. Suddenly, his golden eyes shot open, and he immediatly clutched his side in pain.   
  
"You have five seconds to chose between myself and that slip of a girl over there." Kikyo whispered into the hanyou's ear as she pushed him away. Stumbling, he caught himself as he glanced over towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome's blast was out of control. Her rage was near imploding, she could feel it radiating off her skin. Smiling, Kikyo drew her bow and aimed a sacred arrow at the enraged girl.   
  
"Stop! Kikyo!" Kagome screamed. "No matter what I chose, Inuyasha will still die," she thought. "If he blocks my blow or hers, the outcome will still be the same."  
  
Kagome knew bitterly what she had to do.   
  
For what you do  
  
Becuase of you  
  
I know I can't be there  
  
Its time that you go  
  
I swore not to come  
  
But I'm here after all  
  
I know by the look  
  
That I see in you eye  
  
I can't stand around  
  
And I can't watch you die  
  
As Kikyo released the arrow, Inuyasha instinctivly tried to block it. But without the testuaiga, he was sorely pushed back.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Kagome screamed. The hanyou glared over his shoulder at the young miko, and dodged the arrow at the last moment. Kikyo grinned, the knowledge that Inuyasha would die defending her was comforting. But instead of the crushing blow that she expected, Kagome's power flamed high once again, then suddenly died down, leaving only a flicker of the brilliant white in her eyes. The sacred arrow bounced harmlessly off to the side.  
  
"Its not possible," Kikyo whispered, her bow dropping to the ground. Her soul collectors faded away, one by one, dissapeared into nothingness. She felt all the souls that she had collected seeping from her body.  
  
Weakened, the undead preistess fell to her knees, gasping for air.  
  
"How..." she rasped, using the last of her strength to face Kagome, who was now advancing upon her.  
  
"I'm just taking back what's mine," she stated flatly, but with an underlying malice. Glancing down to the shikon jewel and then to Inuyasha, she gave a feral grin. "All of it."  
  
As she said that, Kagome put a hand on the miko's head. That half a soul that was taken from Kagome to give this undead Kikyo life was relcaimed to its rightful owner in a flash of blinding porportions.   
  
Sheilding his eyes from the display, Inuyasha missed seeing Kikyo's body disintegrate into what it was formed of: bone and earth. The wind died down, and Kagome, bruised and battered, walked out of the now blackened circle of battle and over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Feh," he snorted. Then, he looked down into her eyes and asked, "Why did you come back?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I didn't want you to die. Especially at the hands of Kikyo. And the vision I had was so real..."  
  
She trailed off has she felt his arms wrap around hers. Kagome then answered honestly.  
  
"Because of you. I came back because of you."  
  
Oswarii  
  
A.N. So, whadduya think? Like? Hate? Should I give up now and go hide in a darkened corner in shame? Sorry for that late update, but I had an awesome Christmas. I got a horse! My boyfriend got me an honest to god horse! I love him, he's so good to me! Sorry, off topic, but I had to share. Come on peeps, feed the beast!   
  
PS. The song is on the new Nickeback album, named "The Long Road", which I highly recomend. The title of said song if aptly named "Because of You". 


End file.
